Sky high: Fallout
by BloodLad00
Summary: No existen las coincidencias... solo lo inevitable, en ese momento no lo entendía hasta que aquella tragedia le hizo ver que toda decisión conlleva una repercusión. Continuación de la historia tras el final de la película.
1. Chapter 1

No soy propietario de Sky high, todos los derechos para Disney

Sky high: Fallout

No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

Aquellas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente de Layla Williams al final del Homecoming cuando la directora Powers finalizo la fiesta con aquella enigmática cita.

Quien diría que tantos acontecimientos podían ocurrir en una noche.

Nunca habría imaginado que al salir de casa con su vestido verde Kelly salvaría a la escuela de Gwen Greyson y sus lacayos, sobre todo que el chico al que había idealizado desde el primer grado la besaría en público frente a sus amigos, y en más de una ocasión.

Pero era extraño, había imaginado ese momento durante tanto tiempo que esperaba fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo en su primer beso con su amado Stronghold, pero no hubo nada de eso, ni luces fluorescentes ni chispas por todos lados… "algo falta".

La pista de bailes se volvió mucho más animada con los increíbles movimientos de Zach, fue la primera vez que presencio a una Magenta sonriendo mientras movía el bote junto al chico linterna, y ni hablar de Ethan, oh! Ethan, a algún gracioso se le ocurrió la idea de agregarle licor al ponche, de seguro el dúo de Lash y Speed hicieron de las suyas antes de armar el hecatombe, o tal vez al entrenador Boomer se le extravió su "vaso de ponche" quien sabe, pero lo que es seguro es que el chico aqua va a tener la resaca de su vida cuando despierte.

De una forma u otra todos los chicos ya sean héroes o asistentes pudieron disfrutar de una fiesta increible, sobretodo Warren Peace, lo último que se supo de él es que salió de la pista junto a la bruja de hielo, o cual sea su verdadero nombre.

Layla pudo notar como Peace desaparecía entre la multitud con ella a su lado… "algo falta". No lo entendía, había ayudado a salvar la escuela y a cientos de civiles más de una posible catástrofe, al fin podía estar con Will Stronghold después de tanto tiempo y aun así no podía evitar sentir que algo faltaba, y tras ver como Warren se desvanecía de su vista solo intensifico ese extraño sentimiento…

2:30 am y la joven biokinetica no conciliaba el sueño, había intentado todos los métodos convencionales desde contar ovejas hasta la vieja confiable sobre tomar lechita tibia, pero era inútil, nada le surtía efecto. En la soledad de su recamara podía contemplar la luz de la luna que atraviesa su ventana, podía sentir como el viento helado rozaba su rostro y le erizaba la piel, fue una sensación confortable y melancólica a la vez.

Se levanto de su cama aproximándose hacia la ventana con la intención de cerrarla debido al frio, y al llegar a su destino mientras inclinaba su mirada observo la silueta de su móvil a un costado de su escritorio, se vio tentada a tomarlo y al revisar la lista de contactos los nervios la traicionaron al reconocer al instante aquel numero sin nombre que había marcado.

Layla se percato de lo que había hecho a los pocos segundos e intento reaccionar a tiempo, pero fue detenida para su sorpresa cuando una voz somnolienta y gruesa contesto a su llamada, a lo que respondió con voz temblorosa ―ho-hola… Warren.


	2. Chapter 2

No soy propietario de Sky high, todos los derechos a Disney

Bien, aquí les traigo el capitulo 2, espero que les guste.

* * *

Los niños te cambian la vida, enderezan tu camino y priorizan tus prioridades.

Alis nunca imagino que la maternidad podría cambiarla tanto. Se crió en una distopia en el que la sombra del poder cazaba con mano de hierro a los espers sin contemplación alguna, hasta el punto de extinguirlos por completo...

Creyeron, que los habían erradicados como ovejas en el matadero... pero sobrevivieron.

Sobrevivir consiste en resistir y prosperar, y ella sin duda, ha sobrevivido.

No lo sabía en aquel entonces pero la niña que crecía en su vientre se convertiría en la razón por la que sigue viva en la actualidad. Ahora 16 años después la crió como madre sortera brindándole el amor y la protección de una madre que le habían arrebataron cuando apenas era un niña.

El sonido de sus pasos mientras subía los escalones rompía el silencio que predomina por las mañanas, se detuvo frente a una puerta y al pasar su mano por la abertura del cerrojo observa a su hija dormir con el móvil a pocos centímetros de su rostro, la hubiera dejado descansar unos minutos más de no ser que se le enfría el desayuno, a lo que exclamo — ¡ya es de día!... Layla.

La había escuchado caminar de madrugada por lo que dedujo 2 posibles opciones: una era que tenía insomnio, y la otra es que hablaba con alguien, o incluso las 2 cosas.

Layla con cierta pereza se reincorpora de su cama y mientras bostezaba arrastraba sus pantuflas de flores con dirección a la ducha. Desde el punto de vista de Alis era poco habitual ver a su hija trasnochar de esta forma, por lo general siempre se comporta como una boy scout levantándose incluso mucho más temprano que ella para hacer el desayuno y prepararse para la escuela.

" _Crecen tan rápido_ _"_ pensó ella mientras tomaba una taza de café junto al comedor. A los pocos minutos Layla bajo las escaleras con su mochila y unos libros en mano, saludo como siempre a su madre mientras tomaba su habitual asiento. Llámalo instinto de madre pero no necesitaba preguntarle para saber que había tenido un día muy bueno, y que probablemente tiene que ver con esa llamada nocturna.

—Entonces... ¿cómo se llama? —aventuro a decir.

Layla que estaba tomando un zumo de naranja cuando escucho la pregunta por poco derrama un poco sobre la mesa, a lo que respondió con otra pregunta.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Lo conozco? —la interrumpe su madre—. ¿Es ese chico Stronhold, o tal vez alguien más? —le pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No lo conoces —responde Layla—. Es alguien que conocí en la escuela.

— ¡Oh! —dice Alis con curiosidad—. Al fin te rendiste con tu amiguito especial.

—Aun no me rindo con Wiil —le responde—. Además, Will y yo hemos avanzado mucho ayer —agrega con algo de orgullo.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te engañas a ti misma? —le pregunta mientras la observa con una mirada seria.

Pero antes de que Layla pudiera responderle, una luz escarlata se enciende en el brazalete de su madre, a lo que ella dice: —se te hace tarde para la escuela, querida. Ya hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión.

Layla sin hacerle preguntas sobre esa luz o porque de su repentino cambio de tema accede a su palabra, toma sus cosas y se despide de ella con un abrazo. Layla sabía que su madre no le contaba toda la verdad sobre su trabajo o cuáles eran sus actividades extraoficiales, pero también sabía que ella no le mentía... puede que no le contaba toda la verdad pero tampoco le mentía, eso es importante.

Tan pronto como Layla salió de casa una misteriosa voz que provenía del brazalete le dice: "ellos han regresados" y al finalizar esas palabras la luz del brazalete se apaga.

Por otro lado, Layla caminaba por el sendero de siempre para tomar el buss del señor Wilson, como todas las mañanas se encuentra con Will Stronhold y su típica mirada de adolescente puberto, esta vez la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Layla mientras se acercaba le devuelve el gesto con un singular "Hola Wiil".

A los pocos segundos en buss aparece y el señor Wilson les da la bienvenida como de costumbre "a Will Stronhold" obvio. Will le comenta que deberían sentarse juntos ahora que todos saben que son pareja, pero un enérgico Zach le toma del brazo mientras le comentaba lo sucedido sobre la fiesta de anoche, por otro lado Magenta le hace señas a Layla para indicarle que su habitual asiento sigue libre.

A penas transcurrieron unos minutos desde que el buss entro en modo avión tras saltar del puente clausurado, y en pleno vuelo mientras algunos conversaban y otros contemplaban el paisaje, aquellas voces entremezcladas que son sinónimos de un buss escolar de repente quedaron en completo silencio cuando observaron que toda la ciudad hasta donde llegaba la vista quedo sumergida en una oscuridad absoluta.

En cuestión de segundos cuando la luz del sol se hizo presente los rostros de todos los pasajeros se llenaron de angustia y horror al presencial como gigantescos orbes oscuros orbitaban sobre toda la ciudad. Mientras escuchaban una voz que les decía...

 _"Yo soy el arquitecto de vuestra destrucción"_


	3. Chapter 3

No soy propietario de sky high

Aquí el capitulo 3, espero que les guste y si no, pues escriban su critica.

* * *

Había transcurrido 2 horas desde que aquellos misteriosos orbes salieran de la nada orbitando por toda la ciudad. Tan pronto como el buss y todos los demás transportes aterrizaron en el campus de la escuela la directora Powers junto a la directiva escolar convocaron en el salón de entrenamientos el código de nivel 2 para casos de emergencias.

Los corredores estaban tan congestionados que Layla y sus amigos se fueron separados por la multitud preocupada de una inminente amenaza desconocida. A penas podía mantener el equilibrio en medio de tanto alboroto que cruzando por los casilleros sintió como una fuerza invisible la empujaba de espalda causando que perdiera el balance y en consecuencia descendiendo a meced de la multitud angustiada.

Pero en fracciones de segundos una robusta mano la sujeta del brazo y la atrae hacia el dueño recostando su cuerpo sobre el suyo entre los casilleros del pasillo y la multitud.

—No dejas de darme problemas, hippi —le susurro al oído.

No tenía que subir la mirada para saber de quién se trataba, podía reconocerlo con solo escuchar su voz y de cierta manera sentir su aroma, 'efectos secundarios de ser biokinetica'. Y sin pronunciar una palabra, ambos mantuvieron su posición hasta que la multitud se alejara.

Y cuando solo quedaron los dos, tomaron distancia y un silencio incomodo giro alrededor de ellos, hasta que el dedo medio de Warren reboto en la frente de Layla a lo que le dice: —despierta hippi, tenemos que irnos.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio tras el toque limitándose a responderle asintiendo con la cabeza, y a medida en que los dos se aproximaban al punto de reunión el murmullo se intensificaba mucho más fuerte.

Ambos atravesaron las puertas solo para topándose con una atmósfera densa y caótica, era cuestión de tiempo para que la histeria se volviera colectiva desatando el caos por la escuela, pero en medio de tanta inquietud la voz del entrenador Boomer resonó en todo el complejo captando la atención de todos los presentes. Y con un paso al frente la directora Powers intervino.

"Sé que todos ustedes tienen preguntas sobre lo que esta acontecían en nuestra ciudad, ¿que son esas cosas? Y ¿Cuál es su propósito? Son dudas que nos corroe por dentro en estos momentos de incertidumbre. Pero independientemente de las adversidades a las que nos enfrentemos no podemos tenerle miedo a lo desconocido, tenemos que mantenernos firmes y con la vista al frente porque todos ustedes ya sean héroes o asistentes son la vanguardia de la humanidad, todos ustedes constituyen el bastión que protege al hombre y a los hijos de los hombres sin retroceder a su palabra en el día más brillante y en la noche más oscura cuando la maldad se extiende como una enfermedad. Porque todos ustedes son héroes… son súper Héroes".

Tras aquel discurso la moral de los presentes se elevo por las nueves, en lugar de miedo ahora había valor, y en lugar de dudas ahora había determinación.

—Vaya… que discurso más chicle —dijo Warren en voz baja—. Pero hay que admitir que su puesto está más que justificado.

Layla que se encuentra a su lado lo mira con su encantadora sonrisa y al cruzarse sus miradas le dice: —no sabía que la admirabas tanto, Warren.

Él le vuelve a mostrar la misma sonrisa que ella presencio aquella mañana en la cafetería escolar cuando Warren acepto ayudarla en su plan de darle celos a Will Stronhold.

—Quien dice que la admiro, hippi.

En medio de los aplausos y los gritos de apoyos que resonaban en cada esquina del salón e incluso de la misma escuela, el grupo de amigos de Layla también se encontraba celebrando la conmoción y en el calor del momento una discreta Magenta se percata que no todos estaban eufóricos por el discurso, ya que en medio de tanta gente pudo distinguir una escena que podía mal interpretarse de no conocerse el contexto de fondo, ya que desde su ángulo Warren Peace y Layla Williams parecen bastante íntimos mientras se miran el uno al otro.

Repentinamente el entrenador Boomer utilizo su voz súper sónica para silenciar el alboroto, y con todo el mundo atento la directora Powers en colaboración con el profesor Medula, accedieron a explicar el procedimiento de contingencia para casos de desastres.

También explicaron que por motivos de seguridad la escuela se mantendrá en modo de ocultación exiliada de la superficie hasta que obtengan un reporte detallado de la anomalía que orbita en la ciudad, y una vez que la tengan la información harán un reconocimiento coordinado con algunas agencias especializadas, y que por las dudas todos los padres están al tanto de estas medidas de seguridad.

Llegado a este punto una mano se alza entre el público y al concederle la palabra formula una pregunta que levanta interés entre los estudiantes, "¿Cómo serán cubiertas nuestras necesidades durante el tiempo que estaremos aquí?"

La directora Powers al escuchar esta pregunta sonríe y le concede el micrófono al profesor Medula que con orgullo en sus palabras aclara que será un placer responder a esa pregunta y para hacerlo les pide a todos que se alejen unos metros de las gradas ya que al pulsar un botón los asientos se auto guardan y emergen del suelo unas compuertas que conducen al interior de la plataforma escolar.

A lo que les pide que lo sigan ya que les mostrara las instalaciones, y para la sorpresa de todos, Mr. Medula narro con lujos de detalles el enorme bunker para emergencias de la escuela, lo suficientemente grande y abastecida como para mantener a tres mil personas por los próximos cinco años.

—Espero que sus preguntas estén satisfechas —dijo Mr. Medula con la frente en alto.

Por otro lado en la superficie Josie Stronhold se encontraba tomando lecturas del campo gravitacional de los orbes, su esposo el cap Stronhold le comentaba en broma que le sorprende que en todo este tiempo esas cosas no hayan lanzado un rayo de dark matter o que hayan descendido pequeños hombrecitos verdes a atacarlos, y que de una forma u otra estará listo para enviarlos de regreso con sus madres.

A lo que escucha una voz familiar que le dice: —me alegra que aun conserves tu sentido del humor cap, la vas a necesitar.

El cap se sorprende al girar su mirada y confirmar que se trata de su archí enemigo declarado, "Barón Battle" que se encontrada de pie frente a él, y por puro instinto el cap reacciono lanzándole un puñetazo a Battle pero fue detenido en seco por una mano desconocida que entro en su perímetro de la nada, y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de aquel que lo detuvo.

La había visto y hablado con ella unas cuantas veces en las reuniones de padres cuando su hijo Will cursaba el primer grado. Ella suelta su antebrazo a lo que le aclara: —estamos aquí porque nos pidieron a mí y a mi equipo que colaboremos junto a ustedes para llegar al fondo de este lió, tu gremio te dará los detalles en cualquier momento.

Mas que sorprendido por ver al Barón Batlle fuera de la cárcel donde lo encerró de por vida fue el hecho de que alguien a quien consideraba un civil como cualquiera fuese capaz de repeler su fuerza.

No había forma de que creyera una palabra de lo que dice y más estando acompañada de un criminal como Battle, el cap estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque pero fue detenido por su esposa que le muestra un video holograma en directo del mandatario en jefe que confirma la colaboración de aquellas personas incluida Barón Battle.

— ¿Quién eres? —le pregunta el cap.

Ella se voltea para marcharse a lo que le contesta: —limitémonos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Y mientras se desvanecía de su vista escucha su voz que le dice "y hasta donde sabes… yo no soy nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los derechos para Disney.

Volví de nuevo XD. Este capitulo me ha costado un huevo, he tenido que modificarle un montón de veces hasta sentirme mas o menos satisfecho. Lo mejor de todo es que por fin podre inicial con el propósito original de la historia. Disfruten y dejen su critica si les gusta o no.

* * *

Después de la explicación del Mr. Medula asignaron los dormitorios en dos grandes bloques de acuerdo al sexo del estudiante. Los chicos dormirían con su compañero designado al igual que las chicas en su respectivo bloque.

Pero antes, Mr. Medula en compañía de otros docentes dejaron en claro las normas del dormitorio, sobre todo Boomer, que hizo un gran énfasis alegando "que la interacción entre bloques opuestos queda terminantemente prohibido en horas de dormir".

Solo podían fraternizar entre ellos en el receso para almorzar, en horas de clases y en las actividades extracurriculares. Técnicamente en cualquier momento del día excepto en las horas de descanso. Sin embargo, no todos en la audiencia estaban de acuerdo con estas normas.

Desde la Homecoming el chico linterna no había encontrado la oportunidad para estar a solas con la chica cuyas piernas considera que son las más sexis de todas, y ahora que están atrapados en la escuela, no dejara pasar la oportunidad para hacer su movida.

Tras la luz del alba el chico linterna en compañía de Ethan se dirigieron al comedor para inicial el día con un buen desayuno hecho por la señora Adams. Sus excelentes habilidades culinarias le hacían olvidar lo mal cocinera que es su hermana, y ahora más que están en cuarentena.

Pero al llegar a la cafetería no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que en lugar de la dulce señora Adams se encontraba un autómata cuya cabeza flota sobre su cuerpo mecanizado.

— ¿Dónde está la señora Adams? —pregunto sin rodeos.

— ¿Que puedo servirte? —respondió la maquina con una voz estructurada.

— Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿dónde está la señora Adams? —le volvió a preguntar.

El autómata al procesar sus palabras varia su respuesta contestándole: "no tengo eso en el menú, que puedo servirte".

Zach ya le había tomado mala leche al robot debido a sus negativas, por lo que le dice: —estúpida maquina. Y al darse la vuelta para hablar con Ethan escucha una respuesta que nunca imagino posible en maquina alguna: "Estúpido humano" le respondió revelado.

Los ayudantes se vieron las caras con una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro ante dichas palabras. Pero el chico lantern no se lo pensaría dos veces para volver a tomar la iniciativa y devolverle la lata.

Zach: estúpida cabeza flotante.

Autómata: estúpidos brazos y piernas.

Zach: estúpidos circuitos.

Autómata: estúpido sistema digestivo.

Esa última le provocó carcajadas a Ethan. Pero antes de que la pelea del hombre contra la maquina llegara a su clímax, un oportuno Sthonghold aparece de la nada quitandole la palabra a Zach.

—Al fin los encuentro chicos —dijo Stronghold con una sonrisa en su rostro—. No van a creer quien nos está acompañando —agrega sonriendo aun mas.

El misterio de Stronghold peso más en la mente de Zach que su enojo por el autómata. El joven lantern regreso su mirada hacia la maquina pensando que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con un montón de tuercas, por lo que le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba con sus amigos en la multitud.

— ¿A quién te referías hace un rato Will? —pregunto Ethan.

— ¡Sí! ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? —agrego Zach.

—Sera mejor que la vean ustedes mismos chicos —respondió Will.

A medida en que se aproximaban a la mesa podían distinguir cada vez más la figura de Layla con su característico pelirrojo, Magenta tampoco se quedaba atrás y hotman ni que se diga. Pero entre ellos había silueta más que no podían reconocer.

La longitud de su pelo rubio impedía que pudieran observar sus rasgos debido al ángulo del trayecto, aunque sí pudieron distinguir los de Peace que sorprendentemente figuraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la mesa Zach e Ethan se ubicaron del lado opuesto de la rubia para verle su rostro. Sin embargo Stronghold se sentó al lado de su novia dándole un piquete en sus labios como alguien que declara "¡oigan todos, ella es mi chica!", lo que genero cierto aire de incomodidad que fue percibido por Magenta y la chica misteriosa… dando lugar a los cinco segundos más tedioso de sus vidas.

Pero antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera romper el hielo del silencio que predomina en la mesa, un vago recuerdo pasó por la mente de Ethan aventurándose a decir: — ¡eres la chica de hielo que vimos el primer día de clases!

— ¡Es cierto! —Se exalta Zach mientras chasqueaba los dedos—. Congelaste a dos tíos en el campus —agrega.

Magenta al ver lo brusco que fueron los chicos los patea por debajo de la mesa para que se comporten como es debido. Aunque al ver la mirada de la chica misteriosa no parece molestarle los comentarios de los chicos. Al contrario, ella sonríe presentándose como Nyssa Law, cuyo apellido encendió una chispa en el cerebro de Zach que le hizo mirarla con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

— ¿Eres esa Law, la bruja de hielo? —Pregunto Zach.

Todos en el grupo a excepción de Peace se miran con curiosidad por lo dicho, a lo que el chico linterna vuelve a decir: "¿en serio? ¿Soy el único que escucha los rumores? Se dice que en el torneo intercolegial de héroes la única persona que pudo prolongar su enfrentamiento por más de cinco minutos en la prueba de poder contra el actual e imbatible campeón 'Vincent Law' fue su hermana, cuyo apellido también es Law… tios, ella es una legenda".

Todas las miradas volvieron a la rubia en busca de confirmación por la historia de lantern, pero ella se limito a sonreír nuevamente, respondiéndole: "yo no diría imbatible, aunque todo lo demás es correcto".

Tras las palabras de Nyssa, diversos emociones despertaron en el grupo de amigos.

Para algunos fue admiración, para otros, optimismo… e incluso inquietud…

Al sonar la campana todos se prepararon para volver a sus aulas y continuar con la rutina de estudio. Nyssa fue la primera en despedirse seguido de hotman con su habitual costumbre de marcharse en silencio, y a medida en que se alejaba la intuitiva Magenta se percata de como Layla desvía su mirada al darse cuenta de que ella la observa.

Los chicos son demasiado negados para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en la mesa, sobre todo Will. Nunca se abría dado cuenta de que Layla sentía algo por él de no ser porque Peace se lo deletreo en su cara aquella noche en el papel de arroz. Pero Magenta es diferente. Sus instintos le permiten poder leer entre líneas, dándose cuenta de que algo pasa entre Warren y Layla… y eso la intriga.

* * *

" _Cuando te arrebatan aquello que te conecta al mundo… ¿en qué te conviertes?"_

Presa de la impotencia solo podía observarlo en silencio mientras yacía postrado frente a las cenizas de aquello que alguna vez fue un orfanato lleno de vida.

¿Qué podía decirle?

¿Cómo podía consolar a una persona al que le han arrebatado todo cuanto amaba?

Esa noche fue la última vez que volvió a saber de él. Lo busco, y no lo encontró. Lo llamo, y no le respondió. La había abandonado dejándola atrás con aquella pregunta que era incapaz de entender… durante muchos años después.

Pero ahora, dos décadas después, puede comprender la profundidad de esas palabras. Por lo que le aterra la respuesta.

Le aterra que pueda volver a esos días de oscuridad. A ese pasado que le agobiaba en sus sueños y del que espera jamás regresar.

—Ya tenemos los datos de M-21, jefa —dijo Barón Battle—. Es justo como pensamos, los civiles normales son incapaces de percibir las anomalías que les rodean "lo que es conveniente" aunque si presenciaron cuando el sol se oscureció… como aquella vez.

— ¿Pudiste sentirlo? —pregunta la mujer—. Cuando esas cosas aparecieron escuche una voz que me dijo…

—Soy el arquitecto de vuestra destrucción —interrumpe Barón—. También lo escuche, ese siniestro… fue como el de esa persona. ¡Es imposible!

—No —respondió ella—. Sabes bien que no existen las coincidencias, Barón.

La mujer misteriosa con el ceño fruncido se dirige ante Battle diciéndole: "contacta con M-21, vamos a entrar".

Pero antes de que Battle pudiera acatar las órdenes, Jet Stream interrumpe bruscamente al decirles: "¡Tiene que ver esto!". Por lo que todos salen al exterior y al elevar sus miradas al cielo contemplan como los orbes se desplazan en una misma dirección.

—Es como si buscaran algo —dijo el cap.

—No —interviene Barón—. No están buscando, ¡lo han encontrado!, ¡JEFA!

En fracciones de segundos la mujer misteriosa tomo a Battle del brazo y para sorpresa de los Stronghold se eleva del suelo tan rápido como un Jett. Pero el dúo justiciero tampoco se quedaría atrás y comienzan a seguirlos por los cielos.

Por otra parte en la Sky High.

La directora Powers mientras se dirigía a su oficina acompañada por Mr. Medula y otro docentes de la escuela, comienza a padecer de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la lleva a sujetarse de la bata de Mr. Medula gritándole: "¡Están traspasando el perímetro!"

Mr. Medula por unos segundos se siente horrorizado ya que eso significa que están atacando el complejo. Pero antes de que pudiera activar las medidas de emergencia, la escuela fue sumergida en una oscuridad absoluta mientras todo se estremecía a su alrededor al unisonó de los gritos de los estudiantes que les invadía el miedo.

Y en medio de tanto caos, la directora Powers que seguía sufriendo del dolor de cabeza, eleva su voz a más no poder causando un fuerte estremecimiento de energía que culmino con el temblor en la escuela. Desplomándose inconsciente en la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

Ojo: este es mi primer FanFiction, aun tengo que pulir mi narrativa, ya que me falta un montón por aprender xd. No duden darme la lata si ven algo que he pasado por alto XD. El siguiente capitulo ya esta en producción, esperenlo con Dios por delante.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los créditos para disney

Volví de nuevo xd, este capitulo resulto ser mas complicado de lo que parece, y hacerlo completo resultaría demasiado largo... así que lo dividí en 2 partes, y esta es la parte 1... Disfruten, así como lo hice yo al escribirlo.

* * *

Como ladrón en la noche se desplazo por aquel pasillo de madera que en sus días de juventud crujía y cantaba al unisonó de los vientos de invierno.

Se aproximo hasta una puerta pasando su mano por la abertura del cerrojo para abrirla, contemplando en silencio sus sueños y esperanzas reflejados en su hijo unigénito que yacía en su cama. Y verlo dormir, no pudo contener las ganas de estar a su lado y acariciar con ternura las mechas de su pelo.

— _Regresaste_ —dijo el chico somnoliento.

—Lamento haberte despertado, hijo —respondió suavemente—. No podía evitar la melancolía y el sentimiento de culpa al pensar que no estará presente para verlo crecer ni estará a su lado cuando más lo necesite —hijo mío, abran personas que te dirán cosas feas de mí, sin importar lo que pase, tienes que ser fuerte, por tu madre y por mi…

Al despertar, ducharse y lavarse los dientes, bajo las escaleras para desayunar con su familia como de costumbre. Siempre observaba la silueta de su madre haciendo pancakes mientras que su padre preparaba alguno de esos extraños zumos que tanto le gustaba. No le importaba si no podía verlo a lo largo del día, ya que siempre le quedaba la certeza de poder observar su sonrisa en las mañanas… hasta ese día...

Desde el momento en que vio la mirada de su madre supo al instante que aquello no había sido un sueño _. ¿Dónde está padre?_ Se cuestiono a sí mismo, no le daba el corazón para preguntarle a su madre por miedo a confirmar sus temores. Pero de nada le ayudo negar la realidad cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta y dos hombres trajeados de negro se presentaron ante su madre.

Desde entonces su mundo lleno de colores fue perdiendo su brillo degradándose cada vez más en tonos oscuros y grises, endureciendo su joven corazón ante el rechazo social y el desdén de las personas que lo veían pasar por su vecindario. Aquellos a los que consideraba 'sus amigos' lo habían abandonado cuando se propagaron los rumores convirtiéndolo en el centro de los cotilleos en la escuela.

" _Es el hijo de ese criminal, decían. Sera igual que su padre, decían"._

Pero a pesar de su corta edad, nunca lloro ni derramo lagrimas de tristeza y dolor. Recordando las palabras de su padre no se inmuto ni por un momento ante las adversidades. Se había prohibido a si mismo no mostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie para que su madre no se preocupara, encerrando sus sentimientos y emociones durante días, meses y años prolongándose incluso una década después... hasta que su mundo volvió a recobrar sus colores.

No se había percatado en aquel entonces, pero en aquella noche de trabajo cuando sintió la melancolía de aquella chica solitaria y se acerco hasta su mesa para preguntarse si le calentaba la comida, por primera vez a sus diecisiete años sintió la necesidad de establecer una conversación con otro ser humano del sexo apuesto.

Al principio hizo caso omiso con indiferencia, pero a medida en que pasaba el tiempo y ella continuaba en la misma posición mientras miraba su linguine enfriarse sin ni siquiera tocarlos… un vago recuerdo sobre sí mismo en su edad dorada pasó por su mente sin previo aviso. Encendiendo la chispa que lo impulsaría a acercarse a ella.

Conversaron entre preguntas casuales transformando poco a poco el ambiente depresivo que emanaba de la chica. Mientras más hablaban ella sonreía y el inconscientemente se deleitaba en su sonrisa.

Con mucha sutileza la escuchaba al hablar sobre sus anécdotas y su historia de cuando estaba en el primer grado con su amor platónico. La chica no se lo dijo de forma implícita pero por sus gestos y la forma en la que hablaba no le costó mucho intuir que se trataba de un amor no correspondido.

Suspiro unos segundos y recobrando el aliento le dijo: _"sabes lo que creo, si el amor no se confianza pronto… te rompe el corazón de seguro"._

Al decir esas palabras se había sorprendió así mismo puesto a que nunca se había abierto a otra persona además de su fallecida madre. Aquella chica pelirroja con complejo de hippie le hizo ver una parte de si mismo que se encontraba reprimida, aunque no le desagradaba.

Pero en aquella noche al regresar a casa y encontrarse cara a cara con la almohada un conflicto contra sí mismo se llevo a cabo en su subconsciente. En el que la parte de su conciencia que ha estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos le dice "peligro", mientras que el otro solo quiere que se deje llevar. Puesto a que era la primera vez que disfrutaba de una conversación, sin embargo… los ecos de su pasado pesaron mucho más en su conciencia, difuminando sus colores hasta volverse un frio y duro gris.

Pero… justo cuando creía que su vida pacífica y solitaria volvería a la misma rutina mientras almorzaba en el comedor de la escuela. Una figura pelirroja lo abordaría con la guardia baja.

Utilizaba palabras amigables y algo exageradas como si fueran viejos amigos, y encima de eso se le sumaron otras figuras coloridas que no parecían intimidarse por el aura gris. Estar rodeado de tantos colores le hizo recordar a modo de flashback una época en la que solía asociarse con este tipo de persona, pero sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos de repente cuando la pelirroja comenzó a reír de la nada mientras hacía referencias hacia su persona.

Se sintió extrañado por unos segundos hasta que vio la silueta del chico banderizo pasando cerca del comedor. Hay comprendió de que se trataba el asunto y al cruzar unas palabras con la pelirroja no pudo aguantar las ganas de mostrar una gran sonrisa.

Desde 'aquel día' no podía recordar la última vez que sonrió de esa forma. Aquella chica entrometida que no desaprovechaba una oportunidad de acercase a él para darle celos al chico América, le había devuelto poco a poco sus colores.

Dentro del sabía que estaba cambiando. Podía sentir cada día como toleraba un poco más la compañía de la pelirroja y sus súper amigos sin sentirse irritado en el acto… hasta la noche del homecoming.

Por alguna razón que no entendía término alquilando un traje para el baile, hasta pensó vagamente en recogerse el pelo.

Al llegar al vestíbulo no le costó mucho identificar a su falsa pareja entre el montón, dado a que su característico pelirrojo ligado con el verde Kelly de su vestido la hacía resaltar a la vista.

Entonces se acerco a ella que estaba parada de espalda junto al ponche con el chico aqua, he inevitablemente al decir unas palabras cruzaron sus miradas. Pero a lo largo de los segundos en el calor del momento ocurrió lo que nadie se esperaba.

Gwen y su grupo de adeptos se revelaron convirtiendo a todos en el baile en bebes, una cosa llevo a la otra y gracias a que vio un conducto antes de que lo convirtieran a él y compañía pudieron escapar del epicentro hacia los pasillos. Donde se encontraron con capa maiki.

Se pusieron al día con la situación actual y de forma inesperada, Stronghold tomo de la mano a la pelirroja besándola en el acto, pero la escena se vio interrumpida por los acólitos dando lugar a una pelea por el orgullo jugado entre héroes y asistentes en el que Stronghold termino derrotando a Gwen y salvando junto a sus amigos a todos en la fiesta.

A pesar de haber ayudado a salvar a todos, no podía dejar de sentir un extraño vació en su interior. La pelirroja por fin obtuvo lo que quería, y el… solo consiguió aquella extraña sensación, sentía como algo había cambiado en sus poderes y le quemaba por dentro. Hasta que una mirada gélida capto su atención.

No hicieron falta las palabras puesto a que sus poderes hablaron por sí mismos.

Se fueron de la pista para estar en donde los ojos no pudieran verlos y al estar a solas, ella rompió el silencio al decirle: _"se cómo te sientes, lo sé, porque yo también lo he sentido"._ Ella llevo su mano hacia su pecho agregando _"puedo ayudarte, si me dejas"._

El se limito a observarla por unos segundos y al escoger bien sus palabras respondió _"¿Quién eres?"._

Por lo que ella simplemente le sonreiría.

Al regresar a casa y recostarse en su cama para conciliar el sueño antes del alba, su móvil se enciende mostrando un número desconocido en la pantalla. En otras circunstancias habría apagado el móvil pero considerando el hecho de que las personas que tienen su número se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano y esta le apare como desconocido, no podía hacer caso omiso. Y al contestar la llamada escucha una voz que le dice: "ho-hola… Warren".

* * *

Hasta aquí llega la parte 1 del capitulo. Puede que mas adelante se le ponga nombres a los capítulos ya que se me han ocurrido unas cuantas cosas xd. En fin, a lo sumo con la parte 2 inicia lo bueno, espero que les haya gustado las referencias que hice XD. Queden con Dios.


	6. Aviso!

Volvi de nuevo xd.

La verdad es que no me he olvidado de la historia, es solo que a mi laptop se le jodio el disco duro y perdi todo el contenido... no, no las guarde en la nube, por si se lo preguntan xd

He aprovechado este tiempo para documentarme y mejorar mi narrativa. Ya que soy muy novato y no me he sentido del todo agusto con lo que escribo. Ahora, sobre el proximo capitulo, aqui un spoiler: sera el fin del epilogo y el nombre del capitulo es: mas alla del amor y el odio. (A lo mejor xd).

Con el epilogo puedo inicial con mi parte favorita xd. Hasta la proxima.


End file.
